


I met you on Omegle

by sedamentary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Omegle, friday night boredom, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedamentary/pseuds/sedamentary
Summary: Keith is a lonely boy on a Friday night, with nothing better to do he goes onto Omegle only to meet a gorgious boy with brilliant blue eyes and the worst pickup lines he's ever heard.





	I met you on Omegle

It was a friday night and Keith had absolutely nothing planned, not that this was a surprise. He was extremely unsociable at school, considered a grade A loner. His foster parents were nice, but they were almost always away on some business trip, and when they were home he didn’t want to be a bigger burden on them. They were the first nice foster parents he’d have and he didn’t want to jeopardize that. 

There was always Shiro. Shiro was like a brother to him. He literally met him through the ‘Big Brothers’ organization, but Shiro was also his gym teacher and 7 years older than him. He’d probably be at a bar tonight or something, and again, he didn’t want to jeopardize one of the few good relationships he had by being too clingy and ruining his Friday night.

That left him where he was. Alone. Nothing planned. He opened up his computer with no direction in mind but… he wanted to talk with someone. It had been so long since he’d actually had a proper conversation with someone. He remembered something that the kids in middle school talked about. Something called Omegle? But apparently there was a high volume of people on there just jacking off, though honestly… he wouldn’t mind seeing a few dicks. Him being gay wasn’t exactly something he hid.

He opened up the web page. Tags? What sort of tags should he put? He didn’t really care who he talked to so he so he just pressed the ‘start chatting’ video button and put on his headset. Just as he thought, he came across a bunch of dicks before actually finding a real person. A person who looked to be around his age. He had no clue how to start this but luckily he didn’t have to.

“Hey. Are you from outer space, cuz that ass is out of this world.” This brown haired, blue eyed beautiful man led with a cheesy pickup line… really?

Keith looked at him like he was an idiot, willing his cheeks not to flush and unsightly red. “You haven’t even seen my ass. How would you know?” He deadpanned.

He seemed to contemplate this a moment before responding with, “Okay so, I haven’t seen your ass, but i’ve seen your face and I mean, hey baby are you made of dark matter? Because you’re indescribable!”

Keith smirked, “But you already described my ass as out of this world, and I’m pretty sure indescribably in that context is actually used to describe something. So your pickup lines have proven null and void.” but they certainly were amusing.

He didn’t seem to be even close to giving up, and Keith had to give him some props there, “Your eyes are like black holes, i can’t help being drawn into them.”

Wow. How many space based pickup lines did this guy have? Clearly he was into astronomy so he figured he’d give him a bit of a counter, “You radiate in the shortest wavelengths I’ve encountered.”

This boy seemed to pause in confusion, “I… don’t know if that’s a diss or a compliment?”

“Yes” he deadpanned.

The brunette grinned widely, “Well I’m gunna take that as a good thing! I’m also gunna take this as you’re into guys?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “No. I just let anyone flirt with me on the internet.”

The boy looks at him him confused, “You do? I thought most straight guys were kind of creeped out my other guys hitting on them.”

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at how clueless he was, “It’s called sarcasm idiot. Ya, I’m gay.”

He grinned widely, “Nice to meet you gay! I’m bi!”

Keith groaned in distaste of that overused dad joke. And when he says overused, he means Shiro uses it all the time. “When you say bi, do you mean it as in goodbye? Cuz i can find another person to talk to.”

He smirked, “I am a good bi, but I’d never want to say goodbye to you.” he winks and gives him little finger guns, and okay, that was clever.

“That was actually pretty clever. Maybe you’re not just made up of solely good looks and bad pickup lines.”

“You think I look good?” He grinned widely again. Keith was really enjoying every smile that split across his lips. This boy was beautiful and that was undeniable, and he looked even more beautiful when he smiled like that.

Keith shrugged, “I don’t know. Do I?”

“Well you just said I do!”

“Then you do.”

“You do too.” he added sheepishly and wis he blushing a bit? Ya that was cute. “Just so you know.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Quite the charmer aren't you? So what brings you to Omegle on a Friday night?” 

The boy shrugs, “Wanted to meet cute guys and grindr just wasn’t cutting it. Guess I succeeded.” he winks again and this boy was so adorable and endearing. “What about you?”

Keith thinks for a moment, “Just… wanted to talk to someone I guess? So you didn’t have any other friday night plans?”

The brunette shrugs, “Technically my friends invited me to some sort of tech based party but… there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I didn’t want to miss it. But it’s not supposed to start for another 30 minutes so I thought this would be a great way to kill time, and meet cute guys like I previously said.” He flashed Keith a look that was probably supposed to be seductive but just sort of looked ridiculous.

Keith had forgotten about the meteor shower but he had really wanted to see it as well. “Ya, I was hoping to catch that as well, so we can keep talking till then?”

He smirked, “Better yet, where are you going to watch it?”

Keith hadn’t really thought about it, “Maybe on the front porch.” he paused and remembered his foster parents wouldn’t be home till next week, “Or maybe on the roof?”

The brunettes smiled at him in a much more endearing way again, “Then why don’t we watch it together? I’m god to watch it from the roof as well.”

“I think it might be a bit hard to bring a laptop up to the roof.” He added, though the idea of watching it with someone else was sort of nice. He liked the idea of feeling connected to someone, even if it was only through the internet.

“I have a solution!! If you time me your skype info then we can just skype on our phones!”

He thought for a moment, he’s never added strangers to skype before but.. It probably wasn’t as bad as adding him to other social medias or whatever. And it’s not as if he cared that much. “Sure. My username is RedKogane467.”

The boy grinned and didn’t talk for a moment but soon noticed a friend request from ‘Lancelot729’. Keith accepted the request, not bothering to glance at his profile or even read more than his username.

The boy smiled, “Keith? Nice name!?”

Keith looked at him in confusion. “How do you know my name? I don’t actually remember telling it to you?”

The boy laughed a bit, “It says in your profile.” 

Oh ya. Keith forgot about that. Now he took the time to look at the boy's profile. His name was Lance? “Lance? I guess your username makes more sense now.”

Lance laughed a bit more, “mhm. Let’s go up to the roof now? It’s almost time. I’ll call you on skype as soon as I get up there okay?”

Keith nodded in response and found himself smiling a bit, “Ya. Okay.” He closed Omegle, through on a red sweater, and went up to the attic, climbing out the window thee and laying down on the roof, his phone beside him, waiting for that call. 

It didn’t take him long to get that call and he accepted immediately, “Hello Lance.”

“Keith?!?” He heard that voice not just from the speaker of the phone but from the roof across the street, their voices carried a bit through the empty street. He sat up and looked across the street and right there was this beautiful boy he’d met on Omegle. This boy that it had been just so easy to talk to. He could’ve been anywhere in the way but he was there across the street, waving to him. He’d never paid any attention to his neighbours but now he wished he has. 

“Ya?”

Lance smiled at him from across the street. “Wanna come over and watch the meteor shower together?”

Keith smile matched Lance’s for a change. “Ya. I’d like that.” He started getting off his own roof, heading over to Lance’s house to watch the meteor shower with him.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to be alone on anymore Friday nights.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I did a Keith cosplay and my amazing friend was in Lance cosplay and we met over Omegle. Storyline is completely different but I basically wrote this with them in mind.


End file.
